My Life in the Sengoku Jidai
by Mizu Tsuki-chan
Summary: Kagome is going back to her time for a week for her tests, but... what will happen if she can't pass through? What will Kagome do? What if she can never go back to her time? How will this affect the future or the past?


Here! EviTa-Chan reporting XD… Well, this is one o' my first fanficz. Please, review, Arigatou!. Enjoy it!  
**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– **My life in the Sengoku Era –  
****Chapter 1:  
****· I can't return ·**

A sunny, hot day in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha and Co. were at Kaede's village. Inuyasha and Shippo were with Kagome, packing her things to go to her time.

"Don't stay so much or I will come for you again like always."

"Yes. I will only stay a week for my tests. When they had finished, I'll return a soon as I can."

"I will miss you, Kagome."

They accompanied Kagome to the well. She jumped in and a light shined

"Alright! Now at home! Now let's go… But.. people talking? What's happening? InuYasha? Shippo? Are them here?"

She climbed the well again and went out. And saw Inuyasha and Shippo going back to the village.

"InuYasha! Shippo! Please help get outta here!" – cried Kagome

"Kagome's here!" – Shippo asked kinda happie 3

"Why are you still here? Didn't you wanted to go to your time, Kagome?" – protested Inu

"Yeah, but… I can't go through. We've gotta go Kaede's to ask her." –Kagome yelled

"OK, let's go! "– said Inu

They ran to the village and went to Kaede's. They told all the story..

"So, that's the story. Well, I think something has happened to the well. But, I don't know how to help you."

"What! I have to go to my time for my tests. Oh no! I'll fail, buaa!" (A.N.: What a dramatic girl U¬¬)

"OK! That's enough.. Don't get upset. Getting upset won't help ya go through the well to your time."

"Yes... I think I've to calm down. That won't help me anyway."

"Yes but, how you'll pass through the well? You have to return to your time some day."

"Yeah.. I know but, how?"

"Mmm… We don't know yet.."

"Well, I'm goin' to take a little walk around to relax and think.."

Kagome went out and took a walk inside the forest. She began tired a little so she sat on a rock nearby…

"Aw... What am I gonna do? Am I stayin' here forever? What will happen to my family… friends… everyone? Aw… I don't what to think about…"

"Well.. you can think about what you can do here first. If you are stayin', you have to know what to do so you don't get bored.."

"Whah! Who said that?"

"It's me stupid girl."

"Oh! Inuyasha, sorry" (I agree with Inu XP )

"So, what you wanna do here 'till you can pass through?"

"I don't know yet. Why you didn't told me to go look for the Shikon no Kakera?"

"So you don't start sayin' _'Aw.. let's rest. He have been looking for them so much time, Inuyasha'_ cuz only weakling like you say that."

"I am not a weakling! I am a strong girl a you know that. Since I'm here, I had grown stronger, idiot."

"How did you called me, stupid girl?"

"Idiot, so what are you gonna do me? maybe hurt me?"

"Yes, I can do that!"

"Really? I don't think so.."

"Feh, that's what you think now."

"Cuz you're not capable to hurt me."

"That is totally false, little stupid girl."

OSUWARI..! OSUWARII.! OSUWARII.! (repeat ir like a thousand times - poor guy--)  
´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
Later, a stomped Inuyasha was on the grass. Kagome went all mad to the village. There, Sango and Miroku saw her but with no Inu.

"Hey Kagome! Where's Inuyasha?"

"Who's Inuyasha? Am I supposed to know him?"

"I know what happened here." - murmured Miroku to Sango

"Yep, they had a discussion." – answered Sango.

"What are you murmuring guys?" – said Kagome with a false smile

"Danger, that's a false smile."

"Let's go…" suggested Sango

"We're not murmuring anything, Kagome-chan. Sorry but we gotta go." – answered Miroku to Kagome.

"OK. I'll go to look for Inuyasha."

"I thought you said you didn't know who he was."

"I was just kidding." - again with a false smile.

"Let's go away."

Miroku and Sango escaped away and Kagome was left alone. She began to walk around the village. Suddenly, the sky turned black. Then, a strong rain began to pour. Everybody ran to there houses. Kagome didn't mind and took her way again. She went inside the forest again and sat below a tree.

"Why are you here and not with Kaede, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha got near Kagomeand sat with her.

"I asked you a question, answer it."

"Cuz I was looking for you. I didn't saw you in the village."

"Don't mind finding me. You can get sick."

"I was preoccupied."

"Dumb girl, you don't have to be preoccupied to me. You know I'll be fine."

"Yes, but…"

"Don't mind it anymore…"

Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome. She put her head on his shoulder and Inuyasha blush lightly. His heart started to beat faster. He put his arm around her neck, avoiding her sight. Now, Kagome blushed. Kagome got nearer Inuyasha. He put his head on hers. Then, they both looked at each other. Both were blushing fiercely without control. There faces were only an inch away. Then, their lips touched and kissed. All the love they had been hiding all this time was now being showed. It was romantic and beautiful scene: Two lovers kissing; the only witness: the rain drops sliding nicely on the trees' leaves. Badly, soon all this loving scene will be finished.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I don't wanna be mean but this is the end of chapter 1. Liked? Please reviews. Gimme some ideas of how I can use Kouga and vote: Lin or Kagura for Sesshoumaru. Arigatou! Till next chapter. Same place, same hour, same fanfic XD …


End file.
